injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers: United
Game Development Avengers Infinity is a fighting game based off of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Avengers is developed by Netherrealm Studios and Warner Bros. The game was announced July 7, 2017. Gameplay Avengers Infinity allows you to play as iconic characters in the Marvel Universe. Characters's movement and attacks are focused on a two dimensional plane while characters and stages are focuses on a three dimensional plane. Each character has four attacks. Light attack, Medium Attack, Heavy Attack and a Trait. Character Traits are unique abilities designed to showcase each character. For example, Iron Man's character trait is Arc Reactor Overload. Iron Man gains a strength boost but when it runs out, he explodes taken 25% of your health away. Transitions and Interactions There are many stages to choose from like the Avengers Tower, X-Mansion, and Savage Land. Each stage has interactions and transitions. Interactions are objects from the stage that you can use agaianst the opponent. On Savage Land, a Power character can throw a destroyed and old Sentinel head and a gadget character can jump off of it or place a bomb on it. When you're at a particular corner of a stage you can use a particular heavy attack to trigger a transition. Transitions are high damaged attacks that can get a player to the next level of a stage, Some stages have one level, while others have two or three. On the Avengers Tower stage, if you perform a transition on the Rooftop, the opponent will be knocked off the rooftop. While they're falling to the ground, Iron Man's safety bots will fly in. One will punch the opponent, then one will kick him, then one will blast him inside of the Avengers Tower. There are two classes of characters: Gadget characters and Power characters. These are for interactions. Power characters can throw objects while Gadget characters can activate them, jump off of them or blow them up with a bomb. Super Move Each character has a super move. A super can be performed by pressing the right and left trigger at the same time. Supers usually do a lot of damage. For example, Dormammu's super is called "Dark Dimension". Dormammu blasts a short range flame. If he gets the opponent, he kicks the opponent in the portal. The opponent flies through the dark dimension as they were kicked. Meteors crash land on them and they crash to the ground. The opponent gets picked up by Dormammu and gets smashed to the ground left and right. Dormammu finally smashes him on a pair of shrapnel. Then Dormammu finally punches them through the ground making the opponent crash back down onto the stage. Gear System Another mechanic is the Gear System. The Gear System allows players to change the looks of their characte. Gear can also upgrade the strength, ability, health, and defense of the character. Each character has five gear slots, three ability slots and one slot for a Shader. Gear pieces are for the head, body, arms and legs for a character. Characters have a fifth item they can get for gear. For example, Captain America can change his shield and Doctor Strange can change his amulet. Abilities are extra attacks that can be added to your moveset or replace an attack from your moveset. Shaders are color schemes for the character. Some characters shaders won't be random shaders like a blue Black Panther. Shaders also have Premier Skins. Premier skins are different characters that have different voices, and different looks. For example, Amadeus Cho-Hulk and Jane Foster-Thor. Each of these are obtainable in Stark Crates. Gear Accessories: *Captain America - Shield *Iron Man - Core *Hulk - Knuckledusters *Thor - Hammer *Spider-Man - Webshooters *Captain Marvel - Emblem *Ant-Man- Antennas *Black Widow - *Hawkeye - Bow *Gamora - Sword *Rocket/Groot - Cannon *Nova - *Doctor Strange - Amulet *Star-Lord - Blasters *Drax - Knives *Iron Fist - Heart *Luke Cage - Belt *Daredevil - Batons *Jessica Jones - *Vulture - Wings *Hela *The Leader *Thanos *Dormammu *Taskmaster *Black Cat - Whip *Shocker - Gauntlets *Venom *Punisher *Whiplash - Whips *MODOK *Loki - Staff *Yellowjacket *Red Skull - Pistols *The Goblin- Glider *Malekith In-Game Currency In-game currency in the game are called Battle Chips. You can use them to buy Stark boxes. There are loot boxes that can give you pieces of gear, shaders and abilities. There is a different kind of currency called Iso Crystals. They can be used to buy shaders and premier skins. Controls * ➡️: Walk Forward * ⬅️: Walk Backward * ➡️➡️: Dash Forward * ⬅️⬅️: Dash Backwards * ⬇️: Duck * ⬆️: Jump * ↗️: Jump Forward * ↖️: Jump Backwards * 1: Light Attack * 2: Medium Attack * 3: Heavy Attack * 4: Character Trait * L1: Throw * L2: Flip Stance * R1: Interact * R2: Meter Burn Advanced Controls *1+3: Throw *1+2: Interact *Hold+R2: Clash *⬅️+R2: Block Breaker Game Modes There are many unique game modes in Avengers Infinity. Here is a list of them. Single Player Training Training is basically where you can learn and practice combos, specials and supers. You can set special options for your sparring partner, making them jump, attack, run, block, etc. Tutorial A mode that teaches you the basics of Avengers: Infinity. SHIELD Advanced SHIELD Advanced is a game mode which features challenges that the player is able to play through for rewards. Each challenge includes modifiers thta change the gameplay. There are always five challenges at a time. Most challenges can be hourly, daily, or weekly. Players can earn STARK Crates, Battle Chips, Iso-8, Gear, Abilities and Shaders from SHIELD Advanced. Missions Missions can teach you combos for any character in the game. They can give a list of combos with any attack you want to use in the combo. Most of the time the opponent will block or party, implying you have to use a particular signature move. AI Battle Simulator This gamemode allows you to customize your AI and watch as they battle other CPU. Online Regular Match Just a regular match between you and a random player of Avengers Infinity. Ranked Match A match that can raise or lower your rank. Quitting will also lower your rank. King of the Hill A mode where eight people can play. The first two people fight. The winner continues while the loser has to wait for the others to be defeated. You can vote for who you want to win. Synopsis Thanos has collected all the Infinity Stones to take over Earth. From the help of Dormammu he destroys all of Earth's magic shields. All of the Marvel Universe now has to face Thanos, or die trying. Most DLC will be fought during the story. Transcript: http://injusticefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Story_Transcript?venotify=created Pre-Order Bonuses Standard Edition: '''The Standard Edition grants you access to play as Stark's Rogue AI himself, Ultron. '''Deluxe Edition: '''The Deluxe Edition can give you 6 DLC characters, Ultron, an exclusive shader and three premier skins. Jane Foster, Amadeus Cho and Miles Morales. '''Ultimate Edition: '''The Ultimate Edition gives you 9 DLC character, Ultron, two exclusive shaders and five premier skins. Jane Foster, Amadeus Cho, Miles Morales, Spider-Gwen and Sam Alexander. Stages/ Characters There are thirteen stages each with its own interactions and transitions. '''Stages: * Avengers Tower * Asgard * Savage Land * Wakanda * Oscorp * Hell's Kitchen * New York City * Kamar-Taj * The Vault * HYDRA Base * Helicarrier * Jotunheim * Muspelheim Roster Avengers Infinity's roster includes many iconic heroes and villains of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. There are 38 characters at launch and 18 DLC.( If Marvel vs Capcom can have 60 playable characters then Base Roster * Captain America * Iron Man Mark 42 * Hulk * Thor * Spider-Man * Ant-Man * Wasp * Captain Marvel * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Black Panther * Gamora * Rocket/ Groot * Nova * Doctor Strange * Star-Lord * Drax * Iron Fist * Luke Cage * Daredevil * Jessica Jones * Vulture * Hela * The Leader * Thanos * Dormammu * Taskmaster * Black Cat * Shocker * Venom * Punisher * Whiplash * MODOK * Loki * Yellowjacket * Red Skull * The Goblin * Man-Ape Premier Skins Disclaimer: Some premier skins will change the names of Combos, Supers, Traits and Specials. Scarlet Witch- Hela(Scarlet Witch is in the Story) Amadeus Cho- Hulk Miles Morales- Spider-Man Jane Foster- Thor Spider-Gwen- Spider-Man Hank Pym- Ant-Man Kate Bishop- Hawkeye Sam Alexander- Nova Nebula- Gamora(Nebula is in the Story) Falcon- Vulture(Falcon is in the Story) Nick Fury- Red Skull(Nick is in the Story) Mephisto- Dormammu Crossbones- Punisher Carnage- Venom Quake- Shocker Hellcat- Black Cat Kraven the Hunter- Drax White Wolf- Black Panther(White Wolf is in the Story) Pre-Order Bonus * Ultron Downloadable Content Hero Pack * Vision * Hyperion * Howard the Duck * MockingbirdCategory:Avengers: Infinity Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Spin-off